Before Jealousy comes Loyalty
by Excalibur.x
Summary: when Gwen arrives in Camelot, her and merlin become very close and arthur is jealous. But when Merlin sees images of gwen and Arthur together in the crystal cave, merlin turns against them and plots with Morgause to kill Arthur...


Before Jealousy Comes Loyalty

"Well don't just stand there, help me off with my armour. And remember to polish it before tomorrow, the horse needs grooming and don't forget to repair the broken lances," Arthur demanded once he'd progressed to the final in the jousting match. Merlin wondered back to Gaius's chambers, dreading the fact that he had to prepare everything for Arthur the next day. Merlin sneaked in, hoping that Gaius wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately, he did. "So," asked Gaius "when are you going to clean my leech tank?"

"Ah...I'll clean it tomorrow," replied Merlin.

"And will that be before or after you've scrubbed the floors and done the laundry?"

Merlin was fed up having to do everything for Arthur and having to help Gaius every day too, so he considered leaving Camelot for good and going back to Ealdor. He missed his mother. Being Arthur's servant was too much for him, he just couldn't stand it anymore. With this in mind, Merlin packed his bag and left Camelot. On his way out through the lower town, Merlin's eye was caught by a beautiful girl he saw approach him. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Gaius, the court physician?" she asked.

"Here, I'll show you. I'm Merlin, by the way.

"Gwen," she replied.

Merlin guided her to Gaius's chambers, wondering how she knew him. Gaius had never mentioned Gwen. "Gaius!" Gwen exclaimed. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too," said Gaius. "What are you doing here?" he asked "Is your mother alright?"

"She kicked me out... I had nowhere to go. You're the only person I could turn to. I'm sorry just to turn up like this, I hope you don't mind?" Gwen explained.

"Of course not. Merlin, this is Guinevere, my granddaughter..."

Merlin smiled in surprise. Why hadn't Gaius ever mentioned he had a granddaughter?

Gwen had been living with Merlin and Gaius for a few days when Merlin first talked to her. She seemed rather friendly. Not like all the other attractive girls in Camelot. They just laughed at Merlin; they thought that he was pathetic. They were also jealous of him. He was Arthur's servant, every girl wished for that desire, to spend each and every day with Prince Arthur of Camelot. Whereas, deep down, Merlin thought of it as some kind of punishment.

Gwen was absolutely gorgeous. Her long, curly brunette hair sat perfectly on her shoulders. She had beautiful brown eyes, always filled with happiness. Through time, Gwen and Merlin became very close. Closer than they should have for they began a secret relationship. This had been going on for about 2 weeks when Arthur made a very surprising comment to Merlin. Something that made Merlin feel almost guilty. He asked Merlin if he saw Gwen as beautiful. He took a moment to think about his reply, realising what he was actually doing. He was in love with Gwen. He was going out with his father like figure's granddaughter. The whole idea seemed...wrong. But Merlin was in love with the idea of love, he didn't want to let go of Gwen, he loved her too much. "I guess so," he replied. In time, their relationship became more public. The first person to find out was Gaius. He didn't think much of it. The second person was Arthur. It took him by surprise. Arthur never thought Merlin would even be able to talk properly to a girl, never mind going out with one. He couldn't keep it secret any longer. So, word spread. Soon, almost everyone in Camelot knew. Every day, Arthur would ask Merlin if he was still going out with her or if he had been dumped. His answer? "Don't worry Arthur; I'll let you know when it's safe to ask her out!" Merlin could see Arthur was jealous.

Later that evening, when Gwen was tending to Morgana, Merlin was left alone in his bedroom polishing Arthur's armour when there was a half hearted knock at the door. Merlin paced down the stairs from his bedroom, eager to find out who was at the door. Enthusiastically, Merlin unlocked the heavy wooden door and pulled it towards him surprised to find that no-one was there. He stepped outside into the cold hallway in search of the character at the door when he caught a glimpse of the dark silhouette of a woman walk down towards the main entrance. "Hello?" asked Merlin. She turned to face him. "Were you looking for me?" Merlin asked her.

"Yes, I was." She answered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Morgause. There is something I would like to show you Merlin," she spoke.

"How do you know my name?"

"The old religion can teach us many things, that is what I want to show you. Follow me."

Hesitating slightly, Merlin followed Morgause but kept a distance between them. He didn't even know who she was however he chose to follow her anyhow. He must have been blinded by her good looks. Morgause was very pretty, just like Gwen. She had beautiful blonde hair and true blue eyes that matched her long gown which floated nicely in the soft breeze. They had been walking for some time when Merlin thought that following Morgause wasn't such a good idea. What did she want from him? Was it a trap?

They passed through the forest of Ascetier until they came to the entrance of a cave. Morgause saw Merlin looking back through the woods and assumed he was going to race back to Camelot. He looked back at her and smiled. He followed Morgause into the cave. Clear crystals stunned him as he stared at them in amazement. "This is where magic began. The crystal cave," explained Morgause.

"Why have you brought me to this place?"

"It is time you saw what lies ahead, see what the future holds for you and others alike," she answered.

Merlin walked further into the cave.

"Look into the crystals, really look."

He stared into the centre of a rather large crystal which sparkled in the light which crept through a small hole at the far away corner of the cave. Images started to appear. At first, he couldn't really make out what he was seeing. The more he stared into the crystal, the clearer the images became. He could see Arthur. But... someone was sat on the throne next to him. It was Gwen! Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think Gwen would hurt him like that.

"I can see the truth hurts you. Arthur has betrayed you. And Gwen, she is not to be trusted. You should have known something like this was going to happen," said Morgause.

Infuriated by this, Merlin did not return to Camelot but instead, he and Morgause planned a way to destroy this relationship. But, unfortunately for Arthur, there only was one way. A death...

Morgause was trying to use Merlin to kill Arthur for she knew that Morgana was her half sister and also that, if Arthur died, Morgana would be sole heir to the throne of Camelot. Merlin returned to Camelot three days after him and Morgause had planned how they would end Arthur's life. Their plan was to get Arthur to go to the crystal cave in search of the cup of life which was said to be hidden there. When Arthur met Morgause, Merlin would help her defeat him, then Gwen might fall for Merlin, just like she had before Arthur came along...

They journeyed to the crystal cave early one morning. Just then, Merlin had second thoughts. What if it was Arthur's destiny to marry Gwen and rule Camelot with the care and support of the woman he loved? The woman Merlin loved. But Merlin knew how troubling destiny's can be, so maybe he should believe in his for it was his destiny to look after Arthur and killing him definitely wouldn't help him fulfil his destiny. So why not let Arthur fulfil his?

All of a sudden, Merlin rode straight for Camelot to stop Arthur from riding out for the crystal Cave. Merlin knew Morgause would still kill him and Merlin didn't want that, he knew where his loyalties lay. Protecting Arthur was his destiny, and he wasn't going to let Arthur down, no matter what...

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Arthur when Merlin returned to Camelot.

"Em... Nowhere, I mean somewhere, I mean...What was the question?"

"You really are an idiot Merlin. Let's get going, and Merlin..."

"Yes Arthur?"

"If the cup isn't there, I will hold you responsible, besides, it's your fault we haven't arrived there yet with your lazy attitude and unorganized ways." Threatened Arthur.

"Arthur, you mustn't go to the crystal caves, please," warned Merlin.

"Why ever not?" asked Arthur.

"It's Morgause. She's waiting for you. She is going to kill you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Arthur please, you've got to trust me."

Arthur mounted onto his horse and rode west for the forest of Ascetier where the crystal cave lay...


End file.
